Power Rangers Zeo
Power Rangers Zeo continues where Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers left off. As the series opens, the power coins and command centre have been destroyed, Ninjor and the zords are gone, and Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd are running scared from a new enemy, the Machine Empire. Harnessing the power of the Zeo Crystal, can the Rangers stop this new threat? This new season uses footage and props from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Synopsis Rangers Tommy Oliver - Zeo Ranger V Red - played by Jason David Frank The former green and white ranger now takes the red ranger spot to lead this new team. Rocky DeSantos - Zeo Ranger III Blue - played by Steve Cardenas The former red ranger steps down to blue. Adam Park - Zeo Ranger IV Green - played by Johnny Yong Bosch The former black ranger now becomes the second green ranger. Tanya Sloan - Zeo Ranger II Yellow - played by Nakia Burrise With Billy stepping down, Tanya, having switched places with Aisha when retrieving the Zeo subcrystal, joins the team. Kat Hillard - Zeo Ranger I Pink - played by Catherine Sutherland Having briefly been the pink Mighty Morphin ranger, Kat is the only one who keeps her previous color. Trey of Triforia / Jason Lee Scott - Gold Ranger - played by Austin St John When Trey of Triforia crash lands on Aquitar and splits into three people, he passes his Gold Ranger powers onto former red ranger Jason for safe keeping until he can reunify himself. Allies and other characters *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Bulk *Skull *Lt/Det Jerome Stone *Ms Appleby *Principal Caplan *Ernie Weapons Zeo Blaster *Zeo Laser Pistol - Standard sidearm of all Zeo Rangers. *Zeo Power Pod - Standard sword for all Zeo Rangers *Zeo I Power Shield - Discus type weapon for Zeo Ranger I Pink *Zeo II Power Weapons - Nunchuku type weapon for Zeo Ranger II Yellow *Zeo III Power Weapons - Twin arm-blade/axe type weapons for Zeo Ranger III Blue *Zeo IV Power Weapons - Twin hatchets for Zeo Ranger IV Green *Zeo V Power Sword - Sword for Zeo Ranger V Red Defender Wheel - The Defender Wheel and Base were flown in by the Phoenix Zeozord. Usually Piloted by Zeo Ranger V, the wheel spun at high velocities and bowled through the monster. Zeo Cannon - A large cannon powered by five Zeo Power Cells Golden Power Staff - Primary weapon and source of power for the Gold Ranger. Zords Zeo Ultrazord *Zeo Megazord **Zeo Zord I **Zeo Zord II **Zeo Zord III **Zeo Zord IV **Zeo Zord V *Red Battlezord *Pyramidas Super Zeo Megazord *Super Zeo Zord I *Super Zeo Zord II *Super Zeo Zord III *Super Zeo Zord IV *Super Zeo Zord V Warrior Wheel Villains Machine Empire *King Mondo *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank *Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Archerina *Cogs Previous villains *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Rito Revolto *Goldar *Baboo *Squatt *Finster *Tengas Trivia Rumours Official Website http://www.powerrangers.com/seasons-zeo.html Category:Saban Era Category:Seasons